Wizarding Prodigies
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: More than one family were killed that night, and there are two boys who lived! Canon film/book events but done in a different way! Powerful!Dark!Harry Powerful!Dark!Neville No slash T but may move to M later in the story
1. The Boys-Who-Lived

**Hi! you may or may not know but I am a HUGE HP fan! So I'm gonna try my hand at one! I would like your input on pairings as well if you would!**

**First chapters just a clipping from the DP!**

**Enjoy my HP FF!**

* * *

_YOU-KNOW-WHO FINALLY GONE_

_Yesterday, 31st July 1981, was both a glorious and a sad day for magical people everywhere._

_You-Know-Who, the dark wizard known as Voldemort, was finally put to rest._

_But it's the circumstances that makes today all the harder. For the Ministry's three top aurors, James Potter, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Lily Potter nee Evans, the Ministry's top charm developer, were slain by the very wizard we're now happy to be rid of._

_But if they're all gone, how is You-Know-Who? The answers lies in the two children that were there as well._

_Hadrian 'Harry' Potter and Neville Longbottom, both one year old, are now known as 'The Boys-Who-Lived'._

_From what the aurors can tell, You-Know-Who had picked up a second wand (Belonging to one Augusta Longbottom, also now deceased) and aimed at the two boys playing on the kitchen floor, preparing to wipe out the last of the two most ancient hoses._

_But the curse backfired. And no-one knows how. All that's left are the scars on the childrens foreheads._

_The children will both be going to a wizarding family to grow up, and as per written request by one Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the 'Light', will grow up together, but we are unable to disclose where the children will be growing up, for their own protection._

_For more on this historic event, please see page 3_

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two children were sleeping peacefully, unaware that many a people were now clamoring over drinks, and toasting to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the Boys-Who-Lived!

* * *

**Sooooo... whatcha think? I may need help with some ideas guys so take pity and don't flame if you can help it!**


	2. Harry Fights Back, Sort Of

**Hi guys! I'm not really sure of some of the finer points of this story yet but hopefully it's good anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"UP! GET UP! NOW!"

The boys groaned as they rose slowly, painful bones cracking loudly.

"You okay Nev? Vernon came down pretty hard on you yesterday" The Neville boy nodded slightly before replying, "Yeah, it was like normal, it just hurt more."

The boys got dressed, Harry being careful of his injured arms, and Neville taking care not to hurt his tender ribs. This was one of the better mornings, believe it or not. There were strange circumstances that led to the boys beatings, not that they could ever explain it at first.

The first time they did it, hey were being chased by Harry's cousin Dudley, and his gang. They were running faster than they ever had, but they hit a dead end and were trapped, when all of a sudden there was a _crack_ and they were on the roof of the building they were in front of. That had earned a savage beating from Harry;s Uncle. But they seemed to have unlocked something within themselves, and it hadn't even hurt when he punched them. So he resorted to breaking bones, which didn't hurt either, although in the mornings it was quite sore.

Once this had become obvious to Harry and Neville, they started to read. They made their way to the local library and looked up everything they could regarding the weird abilities they were exhibiting. But that was only the beginning of the weird stuff.

While they were reading, Neville noticed something. There was a strange flicker in his mind, and he found some weird facts in there, so he turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry? Ask me something about what you just read" Neville sounded strange, giddy almost, and Harry noticed. He didn't object, and asked the question "The phenomena, known as teleportation, is the result of what?" and without even hesitating, Neville had replied "The spreading of atoms into a different area of space-time"

Harry was astounded, even more so when he found he could do the same.

That was years ago, and they were ten now. Their 'abilities' had grown at an exponential rate and their only problem was the pain in the mornings from beatings they still endured from Harry's Uncle. Harry had once apologized to Neville for everything but Neville,showing a side both of them rarely did, had simply said "I'd rather endure beatings and stay here with my best friend, than be safe with no friends at all".

Once the boys were dressed, they both went downstairs and worked on breakfast in silence.

Harry's Aunt walked into the room, not even Glancing at them as she said with venom in her voice "If you freaks burn _anything_, you will have no food for a week, _are we clear?_"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" was both boys stony replies, which soured Petunia's face, but she didn't reply as Harry's whale of a cousin stomped in, eating a sweet he probably found on his bed. Harry and Neville both felt their anger flaring at the sight of Harry's Aunt, who became a simpering mess of a mother, smothering 'Diddykins' with kisses and presents for his birthday, which was only a day before the other two boys.

_'Stupid woman, have you seen this Nev?' _Harry thought to his best friend, using a connection they had discovered two years back.

'_Yeah I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it so calm down, I can feel the anger literally radiating off of you' _Neville thought back at him, while shooting a soft glare towards Harry, hoping to keep him calm.

_'But why didn't we ever get that Nev? We only have each other, and I don't understand why!' _Harry tended to do this often. He would let his anger out- it wasn't jealousy for _Dudley_ that's for sure- and something bad tended to follow. And sure enough, it did.

The bacon Harry was frying burst into flames, but it wasn't a usual orange flame, it was a green flame, and the heat was so much both boys had to jump back, and the flame died almost instantly. Unfortunately, the bacon was now little more than ash.

_'Now you've done it Harry, I would suggest shields up if you want to live' _Neville thought his warning was delivered with a smirk.

Harry sighed, focused on the _protection_ and stood stoically, waiting for his Uncles fists.

* * *

_I wish you were dead_

* * *

"Holy. Crap"

Neville's sentiments weren't the most eloquent, but very applicable to the situation.

Lying there, on the floor, were Harry's last living relatives, oozing blood and burned all over.

* * *

**Well shit. Don't know who was expecting that this early but oh well, I hate the Dursleys anyway.**

**Still need some advice if you would be willing!**


	3. Dumbies finds a note

**Hi guys! if any of you are antsy about the chapter lengths, it's because I rarely get time on the computer, and I lose my train of thought easily, so I prefer lots and lots of short chapters instead of few very long ones.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was sat at his desk in the headmasters office, reveling in his plans for the two boys. He had made arrangements with Nicholas to move his Philosophers stone to the school, where it would be waiting for young Harry and Neville to find it when Dumbledore would swoop in and save them from Quirrel, who was being possessed by Voldemort and had been for quite some time. Dumbledore had figured it out quickly, that his DADA Professor had been possessed, and had planned accordingly. Now he simply had to wait for the two boys to arrive at Hogwarts.

Of course, he needed Harry and Neville to trust him first, although that shouldn't be too difficult, given his power and, if he really needed to say it, his _grandfatherly_ image. God how he hated that phrase.

He was about to call a House Elf for some tea when there was suddenly a siren coming from the corner of the room. It was only when Dumbledore stepped over to the table and saw the cause that he truly began to worry.

"No no no..." Dumbledore couldn't help but mutter as he quickly made his way to the grounds so he could apparate to Privet Drive. How could the Blood wards fail? They were infallible! It wasn't even a flicker, they were completely destroyed! Dumbledore was a manipulative old chap, and he needed the Dursleys to be safe so Harry and Neville could continue to be so.

* * *

The sight that he met when he arrived at Privet Drive and stepped through the door would be forever burned into his memory.

There, lying on the ground of the kitchen, blood everywhere, were Harry Potter's last relatives. They could hardly be living now. The boy- Dudley, he thought it was- had several gashes over his face that were scorched black. Down to the bone Petunia had roughly the same, although they were more on her body than face. But the man, the man was in _bits. _Parts of his body were strewn around the kitchen and the smell of it made even Dumbledore gag.

'This had to be accidental magic' Dumbledore reasoned, 'Nothing else could have been so powerful, but this is more powerful than I've ever seen anyway'. Dumbledore decided to go and find Harry and Neville's room to see if they were still here, which he doubted.

Walking up the stairs, Dumbledore saw the reason they probably weren't here anymore, and it made the usually even tempered Dumbledore shake with rage, and shame. There were multiple locks on one of the doors, and a cat-flap just wide enough for a plate.

'Is this how the Boys-Who-Lived have been living?' He asked himself as he opened the door, but he was even more shocked at the fact that the room was practically bare. Only furniture, and two mattresses, and a note remained.

Deciding to look at the note first, he read.

_To whomever is reading this note,_

_You've probably seen downstairs, and we apologize for not cleaning, but we were sick from the smell, amongst other things. We don't know what happened, we promise, but something happened to us. We had this sudden rush of energy and they just... anyway, we don't know where we're going, so we wont say anything about that, but it will be somewhere we can figure this out hopefully._

_We don't know why, but one of us had the urge to write this note, and we had a reason. When they... died, there was another rush of energy and a siren, so we left, knowing you were probably on your way. We're very smart._

_If you need any information, because we don't think you'll hurt us, talk to Mrs. Figg from #7 and she'll help._

_Neville Longbottom and Hadrian Potter (Might as well give our names, not like you wont find us anyway)_

* * *

**Whatcha Think, STILL need help with possible pairings bearing in mind they're both semi dark**


End file.
